Valak
Valak (real name: Bill Wilkins) (also known as: Demon Nun) 'is the primary antagonist of the 2016 supernatural horror film The Conjuring 2. Bill is the late house owner of the Hodgen Family, who now returns as a powerful demonic spirit under the alias "'Valak". He appears in the movie as a demonic nun before Lorraine Warren and as the demonic Crooked Man before the family of the Hodgons and Ed Warren. The nun was portrayed by actress Bonie Aarons, while the Crooked Man was portrayed by actor Javier Botet and Bill was portrayed and voiced by actor Robin Atkin Downes. In The Conjuring 2 First Appearance Valak first appeared during a seance to determine whether or not a demonic presence was truly responsible for Ronald DeFeo Jr. murdering his family in 1974. Lorraine Warren saw Valak in a vision where she relived the murders. This same vision is where Lorraine also saw her husband Ed get impaled. Valak had continued to haunt Lorraine since then. Manipulating the Warrens Later in the movie, the Hodgson family, a family living in the United Kingdom, start experiencing paranormal activity. The family starts witnessing paranormal activity right before their eyes. On top of that, Janet Hodgson, the youngest daughter, becomes possessed by the spirit of Bill Wilkins, the previous owner of the house the Hodgson family is living in. This makes the Hodgson family call for help and Ed and Lorraine take the case. As it is later revealed, Bill Wilkins had just been a pawn the entire time. The true mastermind was none other than Valak. Lorraine's Vision Soon after they discover that Valak is behind everything, Ed and Lorraine return to the Hodgson residence, only to find all of the Hodgsons, except for Janet, locked outside. A lightning strike hits a nearby tree, leaving a jagged stump resembling the object that impaled Ed in Lorraine's first vision. Defeat Ed ventures into the house alone and eventually finds Janet standing near the window and getting ready to commit suicide. Ed grabs Janet in time, but finds himself holding on to a shower curtain being torn from its rings due to Ed and Janet's combined weight. Soon, Lorraine enters the room herself. She finds and confronts Valak and successfully condemns Valak back to Hell, ultimately defeating the evil spirit. In Annabelle : Creation Valak is only seen in a post-credit scene set in a Romanian monastery in 1952, walking towards the camera as candles burn out. Personality Bill is an evil, cold and tough person, whose has an intention to reclaim his house by causing strange things to the Warrens. Valak is actually Bill Wilkins himself, who was a pawn for it. Valak is a powerful demonic spirit, who wants to drive his entire victims that he is possessed into suicide and murder. Both of them are evil, murderous and very tough beings. Trivia * In the mythology, Valac is known as the Great President of Hell, with over 30 legions of demons at his command. Valak is said to give true answers about hidden treasures; he reveals where serpents can be seen and delivers them harmless to the magician. Valak is said to appear as a small poor boy who has angel wings and rides on a two-headed dragon. * Other ways to spell Valak's name include Valac, Ualac, Valax, Valu, Valic and sometimes Volac. * A film about The Nun was released in 2018 with a sequel currently in development. Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Conjuring characters